harry potter and new challenges in life
by itzebi
Summary: post GOF ho will a trained boy-who-lived react to coming Hogwarts? especially as a teacher!


*sighs* unfortunately i own nothing!

* * *

"Harry I want to offer you something or if I could be honest ask you something" said Albus

"What is it Albus? I'll do it if I can, you have done me good loads of times and I couldn't pay you back" said harry sincerely, looking at his drink

"I want you to come to Hogwarts this year harry"

"Albus you know as well as I that my education is already beyond what Hogwarts can offer"

"Who said I want you as a student" Dumbledore drank a Gulp and said "as you are already well aware, the war has been started, I want you to teach students how to survive the war, we have already lost enough witches and wizards in the last war."

"Teaching Albus? honestly?" said harry disbelievingly "I haven't sat in a classroom my whole life; hell I didn't even see one"

"you will get the knack of it soon enough harry. there's nothing to worry about and after all your class will be pretty unique."

"unique? I don't think DADA is very much different than other core classes."

"DADA? Oh no my dear boy! I don't want you to die horribly or something terrible happen to you at the end of the year, you will teach dueling, this if you accept of course, it will be a complete practical class. And you will only teach three last years. So your schedule won't be very full. And there is always Minerva, Severus, and of course me if you have any questions that are beyond education Hogwarts can offer as you say, and you are free to take classes if you want to, that's for you to decide."

Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments but then he said in a serious tone "I'll do it Albus, I have always love new challenges. And Hogwarts… I didn't think I would get the opportunity to go there before finishing Voldemort."

"yes, Voldemort, that's one of my reasons to hire you this year too." He said in a grim voice "I may be equal to him but one can never be sure, Death eaters don't play it fair, if Voldemort decides to attack, I may not be enough."

"yes… okay then I see you tomorrow at castle?"

"indeed you do harry, until tomorrow" said Dumbledore and left with the Floo to get to the castle.

'it will be a busy day I suppose…' thought harry

After a few moments harry pulled out his mirror and said "Padfoot"

then mirror came in life and Sirius's face appeared on the mirror

"harry I didn't expect to get called so soon. You missed your father already didn't you?" smirked Sirius "you seem too happy harry" Sirius was scared because harry only after a successful battle or after doing something exteremly dangerous or stupid had this face.

"Albus said something crazy to me a few minutes ago, He wants me to teach at Hogwarts! And I accepted" harry said grinning at his father's face

"wh–– Whoa! what? Teach? Is that old man finally going mad?! You aren't even a student! And yet he wants you to teach?" said Padfoot disbelievingly

"I was a little surprised myself but hey! I'm going to Hogwarts"

"yeah imagine first time walking to Hogwarts gates in your life as a teacher… anyway what are you going to teach?"

"dueling to the fifth sixth and seventh years."

"dueling? We didn't had dueling in our t––"

"yeah Dumbledore said he is going to add this lesson this year considering war and everything else…"

"yeah… that sounds like a Dumbledore thing to do and its useful too, everyone should know the basics at least."

"yes, maybe I could some potentials in dueling at Hogwarts too" said harry thinking "and I can go to Dumbledore's whenever I want. That's another advantage."

"yes, yes of course," said Sirius looking at his watch "I have to go harry I have meeting in two minutes."

"okay" said harry "I'll call you sometime this week again"

"okay goodbye." Said Sirius waving his hand inside mirror.

Harry potter and New challenges in life

When harry appeared in 9¾ station he saw worried parents saying their goodbyes to their children he could see the worry in the parents eyes, they couldn't see their children for 6 months and in times of war seconds of separation of a family was worrying.

'that's why I need to finish this as quickly as I can'

He got inside the train without getting noticed and found an empty compartment and sat there. After train started moving five students that looked like fifth or sixth years all sweating knocked on the door and bushy haired one asked:

"uh–– everywhere else is full can we sit here?"

Harry nodded and they got in the compartment, the bushy haired girl looked at him suspiciously a few times but when harry didn't looked back from his books she started talking

"Neville, Luna we have a new lesson this year"

"really?" asked Neville "what it is?"

"Dueling, but we don't know who's the teacher. Dumbledore visited the HQ last night and told us the news."

"Dueling? I just hope it doesn't have a paranoid teacher like the fake moody last year" said Neville

"DADA classes last year were scary but we learned a lot, really. No one would have showed us unforgivables" said Ron

"barty crouch jr showed you unforgiveables in his class?!" asked harry incredulously.

Hermione didn't know the imposter's name was Barty crouch jr, but she didn't say that "yes he showed us three unforgivables last year. Killing curse and cru––"

"yes, yes I know about them you don't need to explain it to me"

Hermione looked at him and his book it's title was

'things you shouldn't do in a fight'

"what's your name?"

"harry, harry potter. Your dueling teacher for this year" said harry with a smile.

Ron's eyes were as wide as Sirius when he told him about going to Hogwarts yesterday.

"Ha– harry po.. –potter? The one who survived you know who's killing curse 14 years ago?" stuttered Ron not believing what he was hearing.

"the one and only."

Hermione after recovered from her shock said "Dueling teacher? But you are a fifteen year old. I don't think they will hire children for teaching class" said Hermione with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"well Albus offered me the job and I was going to come out of hiding anyway so it was a two-way win."

"Why were you hiding? everyone thinks you are dead" asked Hermione

"I was training, Dumbledore knew dark lord will rise again for the power one day, and as you know he is back so I guess it's time for me to come out."

"so you can duel?" Hermione looked him in the eye "I am one of the best duelists in the school, best in my year."

Harry nodded "I have read your results in the last 4 years. Academically the best but practically? We have to see."

"we duel in our group sometimes, me, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny" everyone nodded when they got introduced.

"Neville Longbottom?" asked harry "son of Frank Longbottom?"

Neville nodded shyly

"your parents were one of the best aurors in the first war, I think we can expect great things from you"

"I uh–– I'm not very–– good at dueling." Said Neville in a low voice.

'self-confidence issues' thought harry

"none of you are, because none of you are trained enough, that's why professor Dumbledore added this lesson this year."

"professor pott–"

"it's harry, Hermione." Corrected harry "Professor potter is for the classes only."

"okay then, harry, why aren't you DADA teacher?"

"because DADA and dueling aren't always the same, I'm here to teach you defensive and offensive magic only. DADA is more than that." said harry "and I think there's a curse on DADA, so considering that I'm still young and I don't want to something terrible happen to me like the last DADA teachers. No thank you very much."

After that everyone was doing their things, Ron was playing Exploding snap, Luna was reading her quibbler and Hermione was asking him about his plans for this year's classes when train slowed down.

"we aren't close to Hogwarts…" said harry. "wands out guys."

"don't come out of your compartment, I'm going to check what is happening."

Harry summoned his wand from his hostler and made himself invisible and silenced his footsteps then went out if the compartment and closed the door.

When he advanced in the train he saw some students peeking out to see what is happening but nobody was walking in the train. When he saw the train driver on the ground not moving he started running towards the power room of the train when he reached there he saw someone dressed in black cloaks murmuring something in Latin with his wand pointed at the core of the train.

He sent a reducto in his direction but death eater was fast enough and raised a shield. Harry started throwing spell after spell at him but death eater either dodged or raised a shield then harry conjured a wolf and sent it towards the man, when he tried to vanish the wolf harry used the advantage he had and sent a stunner for him. Right in the chest. Then he summoned death eater's portkeys and bound him with magical ropes and sent a patronus for Dumbledore

'death eaters at the train numbers are unknown.'

When he sent the patronus, he heard a scream from the room to his left, he opened the door and saw three death eaters and a woman on the ground, he heard her screams.

Harry sent a black curse towards the man and the first man fell to the ground trying to catch his breathe when the other two saw the death eater fall, they started to throw unforgivables to him harry dodged the first spell and conjured a solid metal shield to deflect the second one and sent a wave of shock between them. One of them was unconscious now and the other one was badly hurt and was completely on defense then at that moment Fawkes appeared with a flame carrying Albus, when Albus was on the floor he sent a white curse towards the death eater harry sent a incarcerous at the same time. Dumbledore's spell destroyed the man's shield and Harry's spell bound him with the ropes.

"how many?" asked Dumbledore with a serious tone.

"three" answered harry "one at the controller room and two here, I don't know if there's anymore or not."

"I saw two more including Bellatrix — harry made a noise at the name — they disappeared when they saw me"

Then Dumbledore cleared his throat and said the sonorous spell and said

"students, it is professor Dumbledore and everything is under control, there was a few problems that are taken care of."

Then he asked harry if he has been injured but harry said

"it's only a few minor cuts and stuff like that I can heal them myself"

Then Dumbledore nodded and disappeared with Fawkes. When he opened their comportment door, Hermione gasped and said

"what happened?"

"death eaters, three of them"

"you are inju—"

"don't worry about it I know some healing spells"

Then he pointed his wand at his wounds and started hissing. He heard a Gasp again but this time it was from Ron.

"yo— you are a parselmouth!" said Ron in a scared tone

"of course I am, my mother was one so no surprises there. It comes quite handy in healing."

"but that is considered Dark arts!" said Ron "You-know-who is a parselmouth too!"

"Ron!" Gasped Hermione.

Harry snorted "Voldemort — everyone gasped — breathes too, so anyone that can breathe is considered a dark lord? People's choices define a person, not their abilities and I'm pretty sure Voldemort don't use parseltounge to heal people. He uses it to cause pain to kill, to torture."

For a few minutes no one said anything but then Ron broke the awkward silence and sheepishly said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion"

"no problem but I use dark arts in my fights too, sometimes it's necessary, but I'm not a bit like Voldemort. Voldemort uses Dark arts for destruction, for killing, but I use it to stop him and his forces. We are currently in war and if we hesitate it will be like the first war all over again. More people will die."

Ron nodded in understanding and stopped talking until the train pulled over in hogsmeade station.

"Thestrals!" shouted harry when they got to the carriages

"what?" said Hermione "what's a thestral?"

"magical creatures, they pull carriages. I didn't know that. Sirius didn't tell me."

"nothing's pulling carriages harry! They move magically."

"you can only see them if you have seen Death. I suppose none of you — he pointed his finger at five of them — can see them?"

"I can" said Luna "I see them from my first day and I visit them when I have time"

"Who?"

"My mother, she died when I was 9. Spell accident, I miss him very much" she said dreamly

"I'm sorry for your loss" said harry sincerely.

She nodded "thank you, let's sit."

When they arrived at the Gates harry was amazed by how huge castle was. He saw pictures of course but actually seeing castle was something else.

they entered Great hall and harry departed his way to the Staff table.

When everyone sat Headmaster cleared his throat and talking's died down.

"I have some important things to say but of course, we are all hungry!" and with that Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and foods appeared on the table

'A **Disillusionment Charm **as large as this should take a lot of power.' Thought harry

When the eating time was over Albus stood up and said "first of all welcome to another year at Hogwarts, as all of you probably know, there's a war going on right now and Voldemort is rising for power, again. But do not be afraid you are safe inside the castle."

"Moving on Professor Shacklebolt, former Auror has kindly accepted the role of defense against the dark arts." Then everyone started clapping.

"this year we have a new class called Dueling. Mr. Harry Potter wil—"

"did he said harry potter?" someone said

"harry potter is teaching? But he is not even an adult!" said a seventh year from the slytherin table.

"the Boy who lived is attending Hogwarts?" one of the puffs said excitedly.

After a few seconds Dumbledore clapped his hand again and talks died down.

"as I was saying Mr. Potter will teach dueling this year to fifth, sixth and seventh years. — the other years sighed in response — He will be considered a teacher and has all perks of a teacher in Hogwarts. I suggest you treat him with enough respect. And Good night!"

When Dumbledore's speech finished whispers began again and harry could hear most of it was about him.

"is it always like this when you hire a new teacher?" asked harry

"no, because" Dumbledore smiled and looked him in the eye "not every teacher is the boy who lived"


End file.
